The present invention relates generally to a caloric exercise monitor and more particularly to a caloric exercise monitor that measures caloric expenditure per unit time based on a user""s heart rate and which allows the user to input and monitor an exercise goal during exercise.
Currently there are known ambulatory heart rate monitors (HRMs) available, such as Model Nos. M21, M51, S210 and S410 manufactured by Polar Electro Oy of Finland, among others, that calculate calories expended during exercise based on inputted personal information and actual measurement of the user""s heart rate. The inputted personal information may include user age, weight, height, sex, self reported activity level, etc. A mathematical formula is then used to calculate calories expended taking into account these factors and the actually measured heart rate of the user during exercise. These HRM""s often further supply information to guide an individual, through a variety of indicators and displays, to exercise properly, for example, to exercise within a target heart rate zone or below a maximum heart rate.
The person""s heart rate during exercise is measured with the HRM in terms of a heart beat frequency in a given time unit, e.g. beats per minute. The HRM typically includes a chest unit that detects an electrical signal transmitted by the heart and displays the measured heart rate on a display unit. As mentioned above, the display unit can additionally display other indicators, such as calories consumed during exercise and target exercise heart rate zones.
However, none of the prior art HRM devices permit a user to enter an exercise goal and exercise to that goal in an effort to lose weight. Since weight loss is typically a function of inputted calories (caloric content of food ingested) and expended calories (calories burned), knowing differential caloric expenditure during exercise can be of assistance, for example, in designing and maintaining a weight loss program.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an exercise monitor that measures the consumption of calories and that further enables an individual to set an exercise goal and observe how many calories/unit time are being burned and how much more exercise time is required at the current caloric burn rate to complete the exercise goal. It would also be desirable if this monitor could also recall the total calories burned since the last date the monitor""s memory was reset.
The present invention is a caloric exercise monitor for measuring a person""s caloric expenditure during exercising. The caloric exercise monitor generally includes means for measuring the person""s heart rate during exercise, an input device programmed to enable entry of an exercise goal, such as a caloric expenditure goal or a weight loss goal, and, preferably, pertinent physiological information. The caloric exercise monitor also includes a calculating unit including a mathematical algorithm for calculating a caloric expenditure rate of the person during exercise based on the measured heart rate and a display for displaying an exercise parameter necessary to reach the entered exercise goal based on the calculated caloric expenditure rate.
The exercise parameter displayed to the user can be either or both the number of calories remaining to be expended to reach the entered exercise goal or the remaining exercise time required to reach the entered goal. The display preferably further displays heart rate information and the calculated caloric expenditure rate.
Preferably, the input device is programmed to enable the person to manually enter the exercise goal as well as at least one physiological parameter of the person. Alternatively, the exercise goal and/or the at least one physiological parameter can be wirelessly transmitted or can be uploaded through a computer to the input device. The mathematical algorithm then calculates the caloric expenditure rate based on the measured heart rate and the at least one entered physiological parameter.
In a preferred embodiment, the calculating unit further comprises a timer for measuring the time exercised and the mathematical algorithm calculates the total calories expended during exercise based on the calculated caloric expenditure rate and the measured time exercised. In this case, the display further displays the total calories expended during exercise.
A memory for storing exercise information, calories expended, date and time is also preferably included.
In a method for monitoring an exercise goal during exercise, according to the present invention, an exercise goal, such as a caloric expenditure goal or a weight loss goal, is entered into a caloric exercise monitor. The monitor measures the person""s heart rate during exercise and calculates the caloric expenditure rate of the person during exercise based on the measured heart rate. Using the calculated caloric expenditure rate, the monitor displays an exercise parameter indicating what is necessary by the person to reach the entered exercise goal.
The exercise parameter displayed to the user can be either or both the number of calories remaining to be expended to reach the entered exercise goal or the remaining exercise time required to reach the entered goal. The method preferably further includes the steps of displaying heart rate information and displaying the calculated caloric expenditure rate.
Preferably, the method further includes the step of entering at least one physiological parameter of the person into the caloric exercise monitor. The caloric expenditure rate of the person is then calculated based on the measured heart rate and the at least one entered physiological parameter.
In a preferred method, the time exercised is also measured and the total calories expended based on the calculated caloric expenditure rate and the measured time is also calculated. In this case, the method further includes the step of displaying the total calories expended.
In each embodiment, the measured, calculated and/or displayed information can preferably be stored in memory of the monitor.
A preferred embodiment of a caloric exercise monitor and its method of use, as well as other features and advantages of this invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description, which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.